ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Puzzle Piece)
Plot Crater is sitting at his desk when a man walks in. The man is wearing hunting clothes with his gear.The man sets down his weapon as Crater stands up and looks to the man with a smile. He walks to him and shakes his hand. Crater: “Hunter, welcome back brother.” The man does not look pleased to see Crater and reluctantly shakes his hand as they both sit down. Hunter: “Brother, I know the only reason I was called upon was for a hit on someone and not to join back so out with it. Who is the target?” Crater grows a sick grin on his face as he fills his brother in on what has happened. He pours them each a drink, handing a glass to his brother as he talks. Hunter: “Sounds like an interesting hunt. I’m in.” Crater: “Excellent. Bring me the watch and you will get your pay.” They clink their glasses together and take a sip as Crater laughs at his evil plan. _OTS_001_STARTS_ Dalton is sitting at his desk slowly losing consciousness. He head falls onto his desk as he starts to go to sleep. Before, he falls into a deep slumber the bell rings waking him up. Dalton: “Finally!” Dalton gets up with a walking out of the room in a hurry to meet up with his friends. He finds them at the usual locker spot and walks over to them. Dalton: “Are you guys ready for the movie marathon tonight?” Lewis: “Hell yeah! It’s going to be so much fun” Zander: “I know. Just watching movies and making stupid jokes with you guys.” They all have a smile on their faces as they start to walk out of the school. They split up to go home and agree to meet at Dalton’s house later. While DAlton is walking home, he is bumped into by a stranger. Dalton: “Excuse me.” The stranger doesn’t stop and keeps walking to which Dalton makes a confused look at. Dalton continues to walk and finally arrives home. When he walks into his house, he sets his bag down and starts preparing for the movie marathon. He grabs some popcorn bags from the panty, grabs sodas from the garage, and gets some candy from his hidden stash. He lays it all out on the coffee table in front of the couch when his doorbell rings. Dalton looks out the peephole to see Zander and Cole. He opens the door greeting his friends. Dalton: “Hello guys, snacks are on the table and we are just waiting on Jade and Lewis.” Zander: “Excellent.” Cole and Zander walk inside sitting on the couch. A few minutes later, Lewis and Jade arrive. Dalton greets them and they sit down on the couch. Jade starts to play with Dalton’s dog as Dalton sets up the movie. The movie begins to play and they all watch as they crack jokes here and there. After the movie was over, Dalton is about to start the next one when his doorbell rings again. Dalton: “Hold on guys, let me get the door.” Dalton looks through the peephole and sees a pizza delivery guy. He looks to his friends. Dalton: “Did you guys order pizza?” They all shook their head no and Dalton shrugged. He opened the door and looked at the dude. Dalton: “Sorry man, wrong house. We didn’t order any pizza.” Pizza Guy: “Oh, sorry. Can you tell me which house is Dalton’s then?” The color drained from Dalton’s face as he looked to his friends then back to the guy. Dalton: “That’s me. No one in this house ordered a pizza though.” Pizza Guy: “Well, it’s already paid for and I can’t really take it back.” Dalton: “Well, I am not taking the pizza. There might be something wrong with it.” Pizza Guy: “Why would there be something wrong with it?” Pizza Guy looks confused as he opens a pizza box and looks inside. He shows Dalton the pizza box. Pizza Guy: “See? Nothing to worry about.” Dalton: “Look dude, we never ordered a pizza. Some stalker must have ordered it for us. So I will not accept this pizza.” Dalton shut the door and walked back to his friends. They all gave him a concerned look. Zander: “That’s weird. Who would just order a pizza and have it delivered to someone else?” Dalton: “I don’t know. Let’s just get back to the movies.” Dalton puts in the next movie and sits back onto the couch. The movie starts and they continue as normal. -Few hours later- The movie marathon has just wrapped up and everyone was preparing to leave. Dalton walks them out and when he opens the door, there is a note on it. He takes it down and reads it out loud to his friends. Dalton: “Hello Prey, I know your secret and I plan to hunt you down. This game of cat and mouse starts now and will only end when one of us is left standing. That one will be the cat. -The Hunter.” Jade: “That must be who sent the pizzas. Good call not accepting them.” Cole: “Now what do we do? Some crazed hunter is after Dalton.” Zander: “We stay with him in case anything happens. He can stay at my place. My parents won’t be awake to notice him.” Lewis: “Sounds like a good plan.” Dalton nods and leaves with his friends. -Scene Change- From a screen, Dalton is seen leaving his house with his friends which has Hunter slam his fist onto the table in anger. Hunter: “These kids are more fearless than I thought. Or maybe they are just more stupid. I shall just have to adjust my plan for this prey.” -Scene Change- Dalton gets up and ready for school. He looks over and Zander is not in his bed. He assumes he is already downstairs. Dalton dresses himself and heads downstairs to find Zander eating cereal. Dalton joins him in eating cereal as they sit in silence for a bit. Finally, Zander decides to break it. Zander: “We should keep an eye out for anyone following us.” Dalton: “Agreed. It seems so weird that they would come after me. Wonder how they found out.” Zander: “Didn’t Crater see you transform back into human from Fourarms when we stopped him a few weeks ago? It has to be him.” Dalton: “That’s actually a really good point.” -Scene Change- Dalton and Zander meetup with the gang back at the lockers. Jade is the first to ask if anything happened. Dalton: “Not yet. We didn’t really see anything weird on our walk over here as well.” Jade: “That is odd. Maybe whoever it is is planning a precise moment to strike.” Dalton: “And we will be ready for them when they do strike.” They gang head off to class as Dalton walks into homeroom with Zander, the teacher starts passing out some papers to everyone. Dalton was lost in his own headspace thinking about this stalker that was after him. Zander: “If it was Crater that sent him after you, do you think it’s payback for stopping his plans?” Dalton: “Most likely it was him. He is the only one outside of us that knows. He probably told his crew as well.” Zander: “Yeah, that would make sense.” -Scene Change- The gang are sitting at their lunch table discussing possible ways to deal with the hunter. Jade: “It’s only a matter of time before he makes a move.” Dalton: “Yeah, but we will be ready for him.” The fire alarm starts to ring and everyone starts screaming making their way out of the school. On the way out, the gang get split up and Dalton is by himself in a crowd. People start screaming and Dalton turns towards the screaming to see Hunter standing with a gun. Dalton: “Oh great. This was his plan.” Dalton ducks into the bathroom and into a stall and starts to activate his watch. He hears the door open and footsteps. Hunter: “Come out, come out wherever you are.” Dalton starts to panic and slams the watch flashing the stall with green light. Hunter: “Ahhh, there you are.” _Transformation_Sequence_006_STARTS_ Dalton hunches over sprouting a tail as his jaw becomes more ape like. His feet become monkey like. His two arms become four as blue fur grows on him. Dalton’s eyes turn into six eyes. He strikes a pose as the green flashes dies. _Transformation_Sequence_006_ENDS_ Hunter kicks down the stall door and is met with a web to the face. Hunter: “What the hell? You little pest!” Hunter wipes his face clean and looks into the stall to see Spidermonkey sideways in the stall. Spidermonkey: “What’s wrong got mud- I mean web in your eyes?” Spidermonkey leaps behind Hunter kicking him face first into the toilet. He shoots web at the handling causing the toilet to flush. Hunter gets up spitting into the toilet bowl and turns to Spidermonkey. He takes aim, but Spidermonkey leaps to the ceiling. Spidermonkey: “Looks like someone let loose a mean one.” Hunter: “Stay still you vermin.” Spidermonkey:”Why would I do that? For a hunter you aren’t very smart are you? Must be all brawn and no brain.” Hunter shoots at the ceiling as Spidermonkey jumps down on top of him. Hunter is slammed to the floor. Spidermonkey: “How about we take this outside?” Spidermonkey starts to think of trying to get Hunter away from people. He starts swinging out of the bathroom and towards the school. Hunter starts to follow him. Hunter: “Why are you making this such a difficult job to fulfill.” Spidermonkey makes his way outside and starts to go to a field. Hunter hops on a motorcycle and follows after the blue chimp. Jade notices them leaving and calls out to the others. Jade:”Guys, let’s go.” -Scene Change- Spidermonkey is now in a field waiting for Hunter to appear. Hunter fires a net trapping Spidermonkey up. Spidermonkey: “Uh oh. This isn’t good.” Hunter: “For you maybe. For me, things are starting to wrap up nicely.” Hunter walks over to Spidermonkey with a knife and a wicked smile on his face. Spidermonkey gulps and tries to break free. Spidermonkey: “What are you going to do with that knife?” Hunter: “I am going to cut off that watch of yours and bring it to my brother for a hefty price. Now stop moving, you will make this a lot harder than it needs to be.” Spidermonkey: “Brother? Oh! Now that you mention it, you do look like Big,Tall,and Hefty. How’s he doing? Is he still mad about me stopping his little heist? He must be if he sent you after me.” Hunter: “Do you ever shut up?” Jade: “No. It’s kind of his thing.” Hunter and Spidermonkey look over at Jade, Spidermonkey smiles as he leaps up shooting a web at Hunter’s hand grabbing the knife. He cuts himself free using his feet to cut the net off of him. Hunter growls taking out a new weapon taking aim at Spidermonkey. Hunter is about to fire when he is hit with a purple disc. He drops his gun and looks over to where the disc was thrown from. When he looks over, he sees Zander in his Ledgerdomain clothing and eyes glowing purple. Zander: “Yeah, no. I don’t think so.” Hunter: “Who the bloody hell are you?” Zander: “Back-up. You mess with the monkey, you get the magic.” Hunter scoffs and throws a shuriken at Zander who ducks and rolls out of the way. Zander fights back with a mana disc as Spidermonkey shoots webs at Hunter’s back. Jade and Lewis throw rocks at Hunter keeping their distance. Hunter: “This was not the plan.” Hunter throws a net trapping Lewis and Jade. Cole panicked and ducked behind a tree. Zander runs over to the net and tries to cut the net, but starts to get shot at by Hunter. Zander: “Dude, keep him away so I can free them.” Spidermonkey: “Got it. Hey, Hunter! Over here!” Spidermonkey shoots a web at Hunter and swings him around for a punch. Hunter falls to the ground. He gets up turning to Spidermonkey. Hunter: “Ugh. I can’t just have an easy job, can I?” Spidermonkey: “Well duh, what would be the fun in that? Can’t let you running this game when I have the strats.” Zander focuses crafting a small blade out of purple mana. The net snaps and frees up Jade and Lewis. Lewis: “This is getting prolonged. He has to be timing out soon.” Jade: “Yeah. Let’s help out.” Zander fired a blast at Hunter distracting him. When Hunter turns his back on Spidermonkey to face Zander. When Hunter turns around, Spidermonkey shoots multiple webs at him. Hunter falls to the ground trapped in a web. Spidermonkey: “Looks like the hunter has become the hunted. Now stay there until the cops arrive.” The gangs leave as Spidermonkey changes back into Dalton in a red flash of light. Hunter sighs. Hunter: “This won’t be the end of it kid. My brother will free me from prison and send me back after you. And when it happens, I am expanding my plays ten-fold. You hear me? Ten-fold!” -Scene Change- Detective West and Steel show up and investigate the scene. They have Hunter in the back of a squad car as they look over the battle scene. West takes note of all the weapons that were used and Steel grabs a piece of webbing that trapped Hunter. Steel: “Strange. This netting seems to be made of something similar to spider silk. There’s loads of it all over the place. That one at the tree is of a regular netting material, that one may be from Hunter himself. These other ones though….” West: “What are you on about this time?” West walks over and samples a piece of web. He looks dumbfounded at the texture of it. West: “What in the world is this?” Steel: “Exactly my point. We need to get a sample to Kristen back at the lab for analysis.” -Scene Change- The gang are sitting at the park bench they usually meet up at. They are all recovering from the recent fight with Hunter. Cole is on his phone reading news articles of what went on during the fight. Dalton: “It seems like Crater and his crew are going to be a bigger problem than we thought.” Cole: “We did stop the heist they were planning. Seems like he would went to settle the score.” Jade: “Yeah, but don’t worry. It seems like we will be ready for them should they attack again. After all, both Zander and Dalton seem to arely be tapping into their potential. Zander for instance could probably do so much more with magic than we realize.” Dalton:”This looks like the beginning of a wonderful team to protect the town.” Zander: “Maybe not just the town. Maybe the country or the whole world.” Cole: “Don’t get too far ahead in that daydream, Zander. Baby steps.” Dalton: “But he is right. We can do so much good for the world.” Jade: “Together.” -Scene Change- Hunter sits in a jail cell as he stares at the ceiling humming a little tune. His window wall suddenly bursts from sheer cold. He looks over and sees his brother and three of his goons. Hunter: “And what do I owe this breakout to, brother?” Crater: “I have come to get you out. I never expected you to be successful in your mission.” Hunter looks upset has he gives his brother a scowl. Hunter: “So why did I do the impossible mission?” Crater:”So I could gather more information on the target. Now are you coming or not? The cops will be here any minute.” Hunter looks at his brother then his goons. He walks over to his brother going with him. Hunter: “Who’s the new kid?” Crater: “Someone who wants revenge on that little shit known as Dalton and his little friends. _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Crater hires his brother to capture Dalton Minor Events *Spidermonkey makes his debut Characters *Dalton *Zander *Lewis *Jade *Cole *Lt.Steel *Detective West *Kristen Kanker (mentioned) Villains *Crater *Hunter Aliens Used *Spidermonkey Trivia *This episode went up a day late by accident *This episode is inspired by Kraven vs Spider-Man Category:Episodes